


A Steamy Night With Winter🖤

by Day_of_a_deadgirl



Category: Ally Mayfair-Richards/Winter Anderson, Sarah Paulson/Billie Lourd
Genre: #AmericanHorrorStory, #Drama, #SarahPaulson, #ahs, #ahscult, #ahsfanfic, #allymayfairrichards, #allymayfairrichardsfanfic, #americanhorrorstorycult, #americanhorrorstoryfanfic, #billielourd, #billielourdfanfic, #fanfic, #fanfiction, #fluff, #ivymayfairrichards, #love, #oneshot, #sarahpaulsonfanfic, #sexy, #winteranderson, #winterandersonfanfic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_of_a_deadgirl/pseuds/Day_of_a_deadgirl
Summary: Ally Mayfair-Richards is under a lot of stress. Her phobias are coming back, her therapist prescribed her anti-anxiety medication and on top of all of that her girlfriend Ivy Mayfair-Richards becomes distant due to how paranoid Ally has become. Ivy isn’t giving Ally the attention she deserves. Ally tries countless of times to engage with Ivy both romantically and sexually, Ivy keeps blowing her off. Ally becomes sexually frustrated and starts eyeing Winter Anderson (the baby sister they hire for their soon. Winter notices Ally eyeing her and tries to lure Ally in. Will Ally keep trying for Ivy’s affection or will she give into the temptation of Winter Anderson?





	A Steamy Night With Winter🖤

*Ally Mayfair-Richards POV*

‘It was a normal beautiful starry night, I was changing into some sexy lingerie getting ready for a hot night with my gorgeous wife Ivy. As I was changing I heard weird noises, it sounded like it was coming from Oz’s room. What’s he doing up? He’s suppose to be in bed. I slipped on my black silky robe over my lingerie and walked out of the bathroom. Ivy was posed really sexy in her red lacy bra and underwear had a somewhat confused look on her face when I walked past the bed and towards the door.’

“Where are you going babe?”

I’m going to check on Oz. I thought I heard some noises coming from his room, I just want to make sure he’s okay.

‘Ivy smiled sweetly at me.’

“That’s one of the many many things I love about you is that you’re a good mother to our son.”

‘She said gently’

‘I felt my face heat up, I must’ve been blushing.’

Thank you sweetie. I will be right back.

‘She bit down on her lip.’

“I can’t wait.”

‘I smirked at her before walking out of our bedroom door.’

‘I slowly walked down the hall, the closer I got to Oz’s room the louder the noise got. So he was awake?’

‘When I opened the door he was sitting on his bed with the covers over his head and was holding a flashlight.’

‘I gently walked over to his bedside.’

Oz honey what are you doing?

‘I asked as I pulled the cover off of him. He quickly put whatever he was looking at behind his back trying to hide it from me.’

Shouldn’t you be asleep?

‘I asked gently.’

‘Oz just stared at me with his big blue eyes.’

What are you looking at anyways?

“No- nothing.”

‘He said nervously.’

‘I gently sighed and gave him a reassuring smile.’

Oz, honey, a bare breast or an erect penis never hurt anyone. Now whatever it is you’re looking at I’m sure it’s fine. Please hand it over you need to be in bed sweetie.

‘Guilt flooded his cute little face. He gently placed the book in my hand.’

Thank you.

‘I looked down at the book and saw the one thing I never wanted to see.. a clown. Terror and panic started to feel my body. My heart rate sped up, nearly beating out of my chest, my legs gave out on me and I hit the hard cold wooden floor with a large thud. Breathing all the sudden felt like a chore. My throat felt like it was closing up. Hot tears started pouring down my eyes like a waterfall. I let out a loud scream. I heard running coming from the bedroom to Oz’s Ivy swung open the door. She was wrapped up in a robe as well. Panic and fear in her eyes.’

“What happened??!”

‘She asked concern and worry filling her voice.’

‘I was curled up in a ball, on the floor. Crying trying to speak but words failed to come out.’

*Ivy Mayfair- Richards POV*

‘I was on the bed patiently waiting for my sexy wife to come back so we could have some fun. I heard a blood chilling scream coming from Oz’s room. I jumped out of bed, quickly putting my robe on and running down the hall. I threw open the door to find Oz sitting on his bed; with guilt written all over his face. Ally was curled up in a ball on the floor, crying her eyes out trying to catch her breath.’

What happened??!

‘Ally tried to speak but she couldn’t. Every time she tried she just started to cry some more.’

‘I looked over from Ally and a couple feet away from her laid one of Oz’s comics I picked it up and looked at it.’

Twisty: The Clown Chronicles 

‘I signed, closed the comic and walked over to my wife trying my best to comfort her. I started gently rubbing her back, she leaned into me. I rested my forehead against hers. I used my other freehand to gently run my fingers through Ally’s soft short brown hair.’

Shhh.. it’s going to be okay.

‘I said softly.’

‘After about five minutes of doing this she stopped crying and her breathing started to go back to normal.’

‘She slowly looked up at me with her chocolate brown doe eyes, they were red and puffy from crying; but still very beautiful. I gently cupped her face and stared lovingly into her eyes.’

It’s okay baby.

‘I said gently. So gently it almost came out as a whisper.’

‘I placed a gently kiss on her nose. Oz walked over to us, hanging his head down in shame. I turned around to face him. Ally took a deep breath and laid her head on my shoulder.’

“Is mommy going to be okay?”

Yes honey she’s going to be fine; but you know we don’t allow you to read stuff like this. Your mom has a huge phobia of clowns.

“What’s a phobia?”

A phobia is an extreme or irrational fear of or aversion to something.

“I’m sorry.”

‘He said as he looked at me with his huge blue eyes. I wrapped my free arm around him and kissed the top of his head.’

It’s okay sweetie; but no more of that comic okay?

‘He nodded.’

Okay, let’s get you in bed then.

‘I released Ally got up and walked over to Oz’s bed with him. I pulled off his glasses and put them back in their case. I covered him up and gave him another kiss.’

‘I walked over picked up the comic and threw it away and came back into the room.’

“Goodnight mommy I love you.”

‘Oz said sleepily’

Goodnight sweetie I love you too.

‘I walked over to Ally, bent down, helped her up and we headed back to our room. She cuddled up next to me and we both fell asleep.’

*Ally Mayfair-Richards POV*

‘After everything that’s unfolded tonight me and Ivy were no longer in the mood to have sex. We were both exhausted and drained. Once we got back to our room I cuddled up to her and we drifted off to sleep. Maybe we can try again tomorrow. I’m so glad she’s so patient with me. I love her so much.’

**********The Next Day*********

*Ally Mayfair-Richards POV*

‘Me and Ivy were busy at work. After work I decided I was going to go to the grocery store to get some food and a bottle of wine so I can make us a romantic dinner and maybe get her in the mood. What happened last night sucked; but Ivy wasn’t mad at me. She was understanding and I was very grateful for that.’

‘As I was slipping on my coat I seen Ivy do a double take of everything and doing last minute stuff before she leaves as well.’

‘I go up to her and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her small soft warm body against mine. I put my lips on her soft smooth neck. The minute my lips made contact with her neck she made a little gasp and leaned her head back, allowing me more access. I started kissing, licking and placing soft bites on her neck. She moans out loud, I felt fire flood my body. It was hard to contain myself when I know how to make her weak in the knees, weak for me. As I was kissing her neck my hands were fumbling around with the hem of her shirt. She turned around she gently pushed me against I gasped. She pushed her body against mine, I could feel her heat. It was taking everything in me not to push her down on one of the tables and take her right and now.’ 

“You know I can’t concentrate when you do that.”

‘I chuckled’

Mmmm I know.

‘I said almost seductively’

‘She kissed me. The kiss turned heater quick. I took her bottom lip in between my teeth and gently tugged.’

“Ally”

‘She moaned’

That’s right say my name.

‘I said my voice dripping with desire as I grabbed her ass.’

‘She slowly pulled away, both of us breathing pretty heavy and smiling at each other.’

I’m going to the store then I will be on home.

“Okay honey, see you in a bit.”

‘We shared a quick kiss and I left.’

‘As I was walking around the store I felt as if I was being watched. I turned around to see who was behind me; but there was nobody there. I turned back around and there was a clown standing a few feet in front of me!! Fear and panic flooded my body. My first instinct was to fleet, run screaming. I tried to blink away the tears, pushing the shopping as fast as I can. All I have to do is get the stuff for tonight’s dinner and get the hell out of here; but it seems everywhere I turned there was a clown. One of them started coming towards me with a knife. My heart was going 100 MPH, my palms were sweating, hot tears were streaming down my cheeks, my legs felt like spaghetti. I picked up a bottle of wine and threw it at him. The glass shattered the floor, the crimson red color of the wine turned into a huge mess in the aisle. I have to get out of here! If I don’t he’s going to kill me! I abandoned the cart in the middle of the grocery store and made a run for my car. When I got out to my car I locked the doors called Ivy.’

“Hey babe”

IVY!!!!

‘I screamed out her name while crying.’

“What’s wrong?!!?”

They are here!!! They are after me!!!

“Who’s after you??!”

The clowns!

“Where are you??”

At the grocery store.

“Okay listen the cops are on their way and I will be down there shortly.”

No!! Ivy please don’t hang up please!

“Honey I will be there soon.”

*click*

*dial tone*

‘She hung up’

‘I buried my face in arms and started to sob.’

‘The police finally showed up they questioned me and the cashier.’

‘As they finished questioning the cashier Ivy showed up. They talked what seemed like forever. When the police left Ivy made her way over to my car.’

“So the police said they didn’t find anyone dressed up as a clown.”

‘Ivy said with a straight face.’

Ivy.. they were there.. one of them was coming at me with a knife!

‘I knew she didn’t believe me.’

‘She purses her lips together.’

“The cashier said he only saw you running around screaming, throwing a whine bottle and crying.”

I know what I saw.

‘I said’

‘I felt my heart start to break. I never thought I would have to see the day were I would have to convince my own wife to believe me.’

‘I leaned over to kiss her.’

‘She backed away, slightly shaking her head as a frustrated laugh escaped her lips.’

“I can’t do this. I can’t handle this right now. I will see you home.”

Iv-

‘But she done hoped out of the car and shut the door.’

‘I felt a stabbing pain in my heart. All I want is some alone time with my wife, her love and affection but lately that seems to be getting harder and harder.’

‘When I got home I found Ivy sitting on the couch eating takeout food. I went to sit down beside her; but she got up and started going to our room.’

“You might want to get some rest. I made you an appointment with a therapist in the morning.”

Why?

‘I asked a little slightly thrown off.’

‘She wouldn’t even turn around to face me.’

“You need help Ally.”

‘The she headed on to our room.’

‘I sighed, got up and started getting ready for bed. I didn’t want to go; but me and Ivy aren’t doing so good right now I don’t want to do anything that would upset her even more. I would do anything to keep her because I really want us to work.’

*********The Next Day*********

*Ally Mayfair-Richards POV*

‘The alarm went off, I groaned as I hit the snooze button. I turn over to find Ivy’s side of the bed empty. She must’ve done gone to work. My appointment with the therapist is today and I dread it.’

‘Five minutes later the alarm went off again. I sighed and cut it off. I got up and got in the shower. I stripped down and turned the water on all the way hot. The bathroom was chilly causing goosebumps to form on my arms. The water was finally starting to get warmer and the bathroom was getting foggy. I hopped in the shower letting the hot water hit my soft, smooth skin, drowning out all the bad things that’s happened the past couple days.’

‘I got out and wrapped a plush towel around me, the cool air feeling good against my hot skin.’

‘I put on a dark red long sleeve polo shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black ankle boots.’

‘I was fine until I got to the therapist’s office. The moment I stepped in my stomach felt like it was doing summersalts.’

“Ally Mayfair-Richards?”

Yes?

“Dr. Vincent will see you now.”

‘At this point my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I slipped inside his office and took a seat.’

“Hello Ally, how are you today?”

‘I took a deep breath.’

I’m good.. how are you?

“I’m good.”

‘There was a moment of complete silence. It was really awkward.’

“So Ivy has told me the Coulrophobia is reoccurring.”

The clowns.

‘I said trying to hold back my tears.’

“She also told me what happened in the store.”

I know what I saw, I am not crazy.

‘I sighed.’

It’s not just the Colrophobia that’s reoccurring, it’s all of my phobias.

‘I cringed at the thing filled with holes that was sitting on his shelf.’

‘I pointed at it.’

That thing has been starting at me ever since I got in here!

“I’ve always had that. It’s never bothered you before.”

I know I know... but ever since election night it all has gotten so much worse.

“I’m going to prescribe you a mild anti-anxiety medication.”

‘I shook my head.’

Oh no I don’t take pills.

‘Dr. Vincent sighed and rubbed his forehead.’

“How’s your life at home with your wife?”

‘I felt my heart shatter and blinked away the tears that threatened to escape my eyes.’

Not so good.

“Why’s that?”

Ever since my phobias have been acting up again she’s been distant.

“Look Ally, you seem to really want to make things work with Ivy; but your phobias are getting in the way?”

‘I nodded’

“If you really want to make things work you need this medication. It can really help you.”

‘He scribbled it out on a piece of paper and handed it to me.’

‘I sighed and took it.’

‘Ivy picked up on her way back home from work. We stopped and got my medication filled.’

“So how did your appointment go?”

It was okay... except for the fact I’m being put on medication.

“You need it.”

I know.

‘When I got home I thought about taking the pill; but ended up pouring myself a glass of wine instead.’

‘I sat down at the counter brining my glass and the bottle with me.’

‘Ivy walked into the kitchen and caught me drinking. Before I could even say anything she stated yelling at me.’

“REALLY?!! YOU’RE DRINKING?!?!”

Ivy I-

‘But she cut me off.’

“You can’t drink with this medication! You didn’t even take it! You rather just sit there and drink a whole fucking bottle of wine than take something that is actually going to help you!!!”

‘At this point her face was blood red.’

“What the fuck is wrong with you Ally?!”

‘I got up and walked over towards her. I tried to reach out to her but she stopped me.’

“Don’t touch me!”

“I’m going to bed.”

‘I put my face in my hands and started to cry. I was crying because I was sad and pissed. Sad because all I seem to do anymore is piss Ivy off, pissed because it’s been three days since me and Ivy last had sex and I was starting to get sexually frustrated. We usually had sex twice every night. I feels like forever since I had any contact with Ivy, not just sexually either; she doesn’t even really show me any love or affection anymore either. She doesn’t kiss me, hug me, hold my hand.. nothing.’

‘I wiped my tears and sat back down at the counter. I down the rest of the wine in my glass and poured myself another one. Tonight is going to be a long night.’

*********The Next Day*********

*Ally Mayfair-Richards POV*

‘I got up and started getting ready for work. I choose a white over sized long sleeve dress shirt and a pair of blue jeans. As I went into the kitchen I noticed my bottle of anti-anxiety medication sitting on the counter. I picked it up and sighed. I walked over to the sink, filled up a glass of water and took the pill.’

‘The car ride to work with Ivy was painfully silent. The tension in the air is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I know she is still pissed about last night. I decided to break the silence.’

I took the pill.

‘I’m hoping this would make her less mad at me. I can’t stand it when we fight.’

‘A small smile spread across her face. The butterflies in my stomach started to come back alive.’

“Thank you.”

‘She said softly.’

“I know how hard that was for you.”

‘I gave her a slight smile.’

“You also need to cut back on your wine.”

‘That was going to be really hard; but I love Ivy more than anything so of course I was going to do it.’

Anything for you my love.

‘Her smile turned into a full on grin. At this point my stomach was doing summersalts.’

‘She gently placed her hand on my thigh. I felt a jolt of electricity go through my body. I was smiling so hard, I bit down on my lower lip.’

“Your lip bite is my favorite.”

‘Ivy said with a hint of seduction in her voice.’

‘Right then and there I felt like I could’ve melt into a puddle. It’s been so long since I heard her talk like that. I felt my face started to burn, I knew I was blushing. Ivy bursted into a fit of giggles. She knew exactly what she was doing to me.’

‘Work was really busy. We stay slammed the whole time. As we were getting ready for closing Ivy came up, put her hand on my shoulder and started rubbing it.’

“Hey baby, I need you to go online and put that ad up for the babysitter. I would do it but I still have a lot of stuff I have to work on.”

I already done it sweetheart.

‘She beamed up at me. She was so cute.’

‘I smiled back at her and we shared a short but sweet kiss.’

‘When we got home I changed into my pjs. I was tired and ready to relax. When I got in the room Ivy was sitting up in bed typing away on her computer. She always works so hard.’

‘As I was standing there admiring my beautiful wife strong sexual urges started to take over my mind and body. I slowly crawled on the bed towards her. I put my lips on her soft neck and kissed her neck. She smelt so good, her scent was so intoxicating and it drove me even more wild. I continued to leave soft sensual kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Ivy shifted and moved away from me. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.’

“I’m kinda busy right now Ally.”

‘Ivy said, she didn’t even bother to look up from her labtop.’

‘Then I just remembered, the present I got her! Maybe that would help get her in the mood or to get her to pay some attention to me.’

Sooo I got us something.

“Did you?”

‘She asked as she continued to work.’

‘I pulled out the small box and handed to her, both excitement and nervousness pumping through my body as I waited anxiously for her to open it. I bit down on my lower lip hard.’

‘But instead of opening it she just sat it down on the nightstand and continued typing. I felt the butterflies die, my heart break like glass. All I want is a little bit of attention, love and affection; but lately that seems like it’s too much to fucking ask!’

‘I laid down in bed and covered up. Tears silently streaking down my face. As I quietly cried myself to sleep.’

*********The Next Morning*********

*Ally Mayfair-Richards POV*

‘I woke up ivy climbing on top of me and straddling my lap. At first I thought I was dreaming, especially since she’s been blowing me off the way she has. Her soft thin lips came into contact with my neck, my eyes snapped open, nope this wasn’t a dream! This was real! This was a damn good way to wake up!’

‘She worked her way from my neck down to my collarbone, leaving sensual kisses and soft bites. A wave of fire passed through my body. I gently my tightly gripped her hips. Her hands went up to my breast and she started massaging them through my shirt. I felt a rapid wetness pool between my legs.’

Oh my god Ivy!

‘I moaned’

‘I bucked my hips, begging her to touch me. To feel some kind of pleasure, some kind of release; but she stopped.’

‘She crawled back off of me. I shot her a confused look.’

“Come on get dressed. We have to get ready to interview the new babysitter for Oz.”

‘Still confused I slowly got out of bed.’

But-

‘Just as if she had read my mind, she answered my question before I could even ask it.’

“I knew it would get you out of bed.”

So who’s the new babysitter going to be if we decide we like the person.

“It’s a woman named Winter Anderson.”

‘I took a quick shower and got dressed. I chose a grey long sleeve turtle neck and a pair of black pants. We went downstairs patiently waiting for Miss Winter’s arrival.’

‘I was still all hot and bothered from earlier. What Ivy did didn’t help my sexual frustration at all, it just made it worse and seeing what the new babysitter looked like didn’t help at all.’

‘When Ivy went to go answer the door in behind her followed a beautiful young girl. She had beautiful silver hair with black roots. Her hair was twisted into a bun that sat neatly on top of her head. She wore a black long sleeve dress with little designs on it, it had a white collar. The dress just barely covering her thighs and she wore black pantyhose underneath it. Her nails were painted a mint green color. This must be Winter. She was absolutely breathtaking.’

Winter, that’s a pretty name.

‘I said gently.’

‘She shot me a smile and I felt the butterflies in my stomach come back alive and go crazier than they ever had before.’

‘My wife asked the questions. Why she was busy questioning her I completely got lost in Winter’s beauty. Lusty thoughts started to enter my mind. I wonder what she did or didn’t have on under that dress. It was only then I felt a pair of eyes on me, Winter as looking dead at me. She caught me basically eye fucking her. I felt my face heat up and she smirked at me. Seeing that little sexy smirk made my wetness grew even more.’

‘I was snapped out of my dirty thoughts when I heard my wife say.’

“Congratulations Winter! You’re exactly what we are looking for! Can you start tonight?”

“Yes ma’am I sure can.”

‘Winter said softly.’

“Great!”

‘Ivy said excitedly’

‘How am I suppose to keep myself in line when my wife won’t give me any attention and we are going to have this very attractive female at our house. I screamed internally.’

‘I watched Winter get up and leave, looking her up and down one last time before she walked out the door. The things I would do to her.’

“So what do you think?”

‘Ivy asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.’

Huh? Of what?

“Of Winter?”

‘I was still kinda in lala land and almost slipped up and said she’s fucking hot, I’d fuck her; but instead I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.’

She seems like a... nice, responsible young girl.

‘Ivy gave me a slight smile.’

“Come on.. let’s get ready for work.”

*Winter Anderson’s POV*

‘Today was the day of the interview for the babysitting position. I got up and started getting ready. I took a quick shower, when I got out I choose a short black long sleeved dress, that showed off my thighs perfectly. The dress had a white collar and little designs all over it. I wore black pantyhose underneath it. I painted my nails a paint green color and twisted my beautiful silver hair into a neat bun on top of my head.’

‘I arrived at a big beautiful house. I knocked on the door. A short woman, with boy short blonde hair answered the door. We exchanged smiles.’

“Hi, are you Winter?”

Yes ma’am.

“Hi, I’m Ivy.. we spoke on the phone.”

‘We shared another smile and shook hands. We seemed nice and she’s kinda cute too.’

‘I went down and sat on the chair in front of the couch. My breath was taken away when I saw the most beautiful woman I ever seen out of all my years of existing. She had short brown straight her that was above her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes. Lips so soft and so kissable, they were beckoning me. She wore a gray long sleeve turtle neck shirt, a pair of black jeans. Ivy walked in and sat down beside her. I guess this is Ivy’s wife, what a shame I would’ve had some fun with her.

“Winter, that’s a pretty name.”

‘Ally said softly.’

‘I couldn’t stop the smile that immediately shot across my face. Ally blushed and shyly looked down at her hands’

‘As Ivy was busy asking me questions. As she was questioning me I felt a pair of eyes on me, I looked over to find Ally staring at me intensively.. maybe even sexually? Ally blushed, her face turning red as a tomato, she knew she had been caught. I smirked at her, knowing what was going through her mind. She bit down on her lip and crossed her legs. I knew I was getting the best of her. I tried to stay focused on the interview; but I couldn’t keep my eyes off Ally. She is just so goddamn hot and I know for a fact that she is attracted to me.’

 

“Congratulations Winter! You’re exactly what we are looking for! Can you start tonight?”

Yes ma’am I sure can.

‘I said softly.’

“Great!”

‘Ivy exclaimed.’

‘We shook hands and I left. As I was walking out of the door I felt a pair of eyes burning into me, I knew Ally was staring at me again. I’m even more excited for my job now. I’m going to see how far I can get with Ally.’

*********Later That Night*********

*Ally Mayfair-Richards POV*

*On the car ride bask home I couldn’t take my eyes off Ivy. She just always looked so good. My mind immediately went into the gutter. I reached over and put my hand on her thigh.*

“Ally stop.”

‘She said as she removed my hand.’

‘I felt a sharp pain in my heart. You think I would be use to her doing this by now; but I’m not, it still hurts every single time.’

What is your problem?

‘I asked almost on the verge of tears.’

“I don’t have a problem. Maybe I just don’t want to have sex with you have you thought of that?”

‘She snapped.’

‘At this point the tears escaped my eyes.’

‘The rest of the way home was painfully silent. When we got back Ivy went straight up to her room. I was in the kitchen trying to pull myself together. I heard footsteps and my head shot up, it was Winter.’

“Hey are you okay?”

‘She asked gently.’

Yeah.. I’m fine

‘I said while sniffing.’

“What’s wrong?”

Me and Ivy got into a fight.

‘Winter came up and gently placed a hand on my shoulder.’

“Is there anything I can do?”

‘I shook my head no.’

“I have a bottle of peach schnapps in my car. Want to come out and have a drink with me before I leave?”

‘I felt a small smile form on my face.’

I would love too. 

‘We sat in her car having a drink. One drink turned into a few. We talked about life, religion, our problems, space, just everything. We laughed and we cried. Not only was Winter extremely beautiful she was a real catch.’

‘Halfway through our 3rd glass I see Winter pull out a cigarette. She had the cancer stick between her beautiful thin pink lips and was getting ready to light it until she caught me staring at her.’

“You want one?”

‘She asked looking up at me with the unlit cigarette between her teeth. Damn she made lung disease look hot.’

Yes please.

‘She reached me one and a lighter, our fingers brush and I felt a jolt of electricity go through my body. I knew she felt it too because she full on smiled causing the cigarette to fall out of her mouth and into her laugh.’

“Fuck”

‘We both burst out into a fit of drunk giggles.’

‘We lit our cigarettes at the same time, the windows where rolled up so the inside of her car was very smoky. I was looking out the window enjoying the beautiful night sky when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked over to find Winter staring at me while smoking. Her drunken dilated eyes filled with lust and hunger. I felt myself being drawn in, like a magnet. Our faces only inches apart, I looked down at Winter’s soft kissable lips. I felt a wave of fire go through me as my thoughts continued to get dirtier. I got so lost in my thoughts that I dropped my cigarette without even realizing it.. it was still lit burning me.’

“Ally you dropped your cigarette.”

‘Winter said.’

“Ally.”

‘When she snapped me out of my dream state that’s when I stared to feel it burn through my shirt.’

“Shit! Owww!”

‘I said as I frantically wiped the cigarette off my shirt.’

‘I lifted up my shirt to see a little burn mark in the shape of a circle.’

“That’s going to leave a scar.”

‘Winter said gently.’

‘I looked back up and her face was a lot closer. I could smell the alcohol on her breath and I still was having a hard time resisting her.’

‘I felt my face slowly inching towards hers.’

“You want another one?”

‘I snapped out of my thoughts and realized what I was doing and scooted back some.’

What?

‘I asked completely lost.’

‘Winter bit her lip and giggled’

“Do you want another cigarette?”

No I better go inside. I’m feeling pretty good right now.

“I say so drunkie”

‘We shared a laugh.’

I’m not that drunk.

“You just dropped your cigarette and didn’t even realize until a couple minutes later that it was burning you.”

‘She said while laughing.’

I-

‘I almost told her I didn’t drop it because of the alcohol I dropped it because I was intoxicated by her; but I didn’t. It was just easier to let her win.’

‘She rose her eyebrows out me.’

Yeah I guess you’re right.

“What? Can you repeat that please?”

You’re right...

“Can you speak up? I can’t hear you very well.”

‘Winter said teasingly.’

‘I just rolled my eyes at her and she started laughing even harder.’

Goodnight Winter be safe going home.

“Okay I will goodnight.”

‘I felt great. This was the best night I had in a while.’

‘I was still pretty drunk so not wanting to start another fight with Ivy I decided to sleep on the couch. Not only would she bitch me out for drinking; but she would fire Winter in a heartbeat for letting me drink and I can’t have that. I grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows from the closet downstairs and slept on the couch. I collapsed on the soft comfy couch, wrapped up in my fuzzy blankets and peacefully drifted off to sleep with Winter on my mind.’

*********The Next Day*********

*Ally Mayfair-Richards POV*

‘I got up the next morning and was pouring myself a cup of coffee. Ivy came downstairs fully dressed.’

Are you going to work already?

“Yup”

‘She said in a frustrated tone.’

What’s wrong?

‘I said as I tried to walk over towards her but she walked away from me.’

“I don’t have time for this.”

‘Well give me a few minutes and I will be ready to go to.’

“I don’t want you to come.”

Wh- what?

“I don’t want you to come to work today.”

‘Confused and hurt I was about to ask her why but when I looked up she was flaming mad.’

Are you mad at?

“Gee Ally! I wonder”

‘All the sudden I felt like I was short of breath and like my legs were going to give out beneath me. I gripped on to the counter for support.’

“What happened to your shirt? Why is there a hole in it?”

‘Before I could even answer her she walked over and pulled my shirt up.’

“Cigarette burn.”

“Where you drinking last night?”

‘This is the one question I dreaded hearing. I pursed my lips together as tears threatened to escape my eyes.’

“Don’t even bother to answer that because I already know. You don’t smoke unless you drink. I just wanted to see if you were woman enough to tell me which you weren’t.”

I didn’t want to tell you because I knew it would just start another fight.

‘I said, my voice trembling.’

“Really?! And you think lying about it, hiding it from me was a better solution?!”

I’m so-

‘But she didn’t let me finish.’

“You didn’t even take your medication yesterday?”

Yes I did.

‘But for some reason that answer still didn’t please Ivy.’

“I know you didn’t take your medication and decided to drink right after. It clearly says DON’T DRINK WHILE TAKING IT?! I MEAN SERIOUSLY ALLY TELL ME YOU’RE NOT THAT STUPID?!”

‘She snapped.’

‘I started crying’

Ivy please.. I’m sorry...

‘I said while balling my eyes out.’

“Whatever Ally! Do what you want! I don’t care anymore!”

‘Ivy shouted and slammed the door on her way out.’

‘I went upstairs to our room, stripped out of clothes, laid down in bed and cried myself to sleep.’

‘When I woke back up it was pitch black outside. I turned on the light and my eyes burned a little from crying so much. I put eyedrops in them, wrapped a white silky robe around me and started to head downstairs’

‘As I was walking down the hallway I noticed Oz’s bedroom door was open, I peeked in and saw Winter tucking him into bed. I couldn’t help but to smile. She’s such a sweet person and she’s really good with my son, that’s two ways to my heart right there.’

‘When I got downstairs I looked at my medication that was sitting on the counter. The only reason I was taking it was to make Ivy happy; but all we seem to do is fight anymore so I’m sure as hell not taking it now. I picked up the bottle and threw it in the trash. I grabbed a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator and poured myself a glass. I grabbed my glass and the bottle and started to make my way to the living room. As I was exiting the kitchen I bumped into Winter and she nearly jumped out of her skin.’

“Oh my god!”

‘She said jumping back, putting her hand over her chest, breathing heavily.’

‘I laughed.’

You okay?

“Yeah, you just scared me half to death. I didn’t know you guys were back yet.”

Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.

‘I said while laughing.’

“No it’s okay”

‘Winter said, while smiling gently at me.’

But no Ivy is still at work.

“Oh”

‘Winter said a little surprised.’

“Did you leave early?”

No, I didn’t go at all.

“How come?”

‘Winter asked a little bit confused.’

Me and Ivy got in another fight and she decided that she didn’t want me there tonight. So I stayed home.

“Are you okay?”

‘Winter asked softly while she gently placed a hand on my shoulder.’

I don’t know anymore...

‘I said trying not to cry.’

“I’m sorry.”

‘Winter said gently has she placed her other hand on my hipbone. I felt a wave of electricity go through me. The feeling was so intense I almost dropped the glass and the bottle. My heart rate sped up. I had to remind myself to breathe. I bit down on my lip gently.’

Ummm...

‘I was trying to form words but lusty thoughts were trying to take over my mind and body.’

‘I took a deep breath.’

‘You can come in the living room and drink this bottle of wine with me.’

‘She looked up at me and smiled.’

“Okay I can do that.”

‘We shared a laugh and made our way to the living room.’

‘We were sitting there drinking and laughing. Winter was laughing so hard she was almost crying. Her eyes were shut tight, she was shaking like jello and no noise was coming out. Why she was busy laughing I took a moment to take in her beauty. She had on a black sweater on, a black skirt that came just above her knees and her beautiful silver hair was in low pigtails. I lifted her head up, opened her eyes, wiped away the tears. She stopped laughing when she caught me staring at her, her face turned bright red.’

‘We were staring at each other what seemed like eternity until she got up.’

Where are you going?

“I got something I think will make you feel better.”

‘She said as she gently rubbed my shoulder and continued her way upstairs.’

*Winter’s POV*

‘Me and Ally were sitting there drinking and laughing. Ivy didn’t deserve her. Ally was so sweet, smart, caring, funny and extremely attractive. While I was busy laughing my ass off at how goofy she was I felt a pair of eyes on me, I looked up to find Ally staring at me. I stopped laughing, at this point my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest and my palms started to sweat. It didn’t help she was in nothing but a short white silky robe. While we was sitting there staring at each other intensively an idea came to my mind. I smirked to myself, got up and started to head upstairs.’

“Where are you going?”

‘Ally asked, curiosity dancing around in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.’

I got something I think that will make you feel better.

‘I said as I gently rubbed her shoulder and continued my way upstairs.’

‘When I got upstairs I made my way to the very large bathroom. I walked over to the white tub and turned the water on all the way hot. I stuck my hand under the running water waiting for it to get hot. When the water finally got really hot I put the stopper in it and poured some relax bubble bath fragrance in the water and started stirring it up.’

“You don’t need to do that.”

‘Ally said gently.’

‘I looked back at her, she was smiling at me. She was still in that robe. She had a glass of wine in her hand and was leaning against the doorframe.’

It’s fine... steamy 

‘I said as I took my hand out of the water and shook the water and bubbles off of it.’

‘I took my black sweater off which left me in a white long-sleeve see through shirt, that showed off part of my stomach. I could feel Sarah staring at me, I smirked to myself; but acted like I wasn’t paying any attention. I kept stirring the water, I took my other hand and started playfully but kinda sexually twisting one of my pigtails.’

“I can take it from here.”

Okay, the water is perfect. I will go check on Oz.

‘I said as I looked up at her and smirked. She gently bit down on her lip and I slowly made my way out of the bathroom.’

*Ally Mayfair-Richards POV*

‘A few minutes after Winter went upstairs I heard the water running. I grabbed my glass of wine and made my way upstairs. When I got upstairs I seen Winter in the bathroom running me a bath. I couldn’t help but to smile. Ivy never done anything like this for me.’

You don’t need to do that.

‘I said gently while leaning against the doorframe.’

‘Winter looked up at me and smiled.’

“It’s fine... steamy”

‘She said her voice dripping with desire.’

‘She took her hand out of the water and shook the water and bubbles of it.’

‘She then slowly pulled her black sweater off, leaving her in a white see through long-sleeve shirt. The shirt showed off some of her toned stomach. She was wearing a black bra. The butterflies in my stomach started going crazy. My eyes traveling up and down her perfect body. She bent back over and stuck her hand in the water, she took her other hand and started teasingly twisting her hair. At that moment breathing became a chore for me. I was struggling not to gasp for air so she wouldn’t hear me. I felt my legs go weak and I gripped on the door frame for support. Right now I would want nothing more than to walk up behind her and slowly move her beautiful, soft silver hair to the side and leave soft sensual kisses and gentle bite marks down her neck. I bet her skin taste as beautiful as it looks. I would take my hands and slowly travel up her stomach to her breasts and start massaging them through her shirt. I would press my body against her soft small frame. As quite moans and whimpers escaped her lips, I would turn her around and hungrily attack her soft thin pink lips. My thoughts continued to get worse. Between the wine and the lust I felt like I was on a natural high. I couldn’t breath, my heart was thumping hard against my chest, my head was spinning, I felt a rapid wetness pool between my legs, my center was throbbing, heated, aching... I was dying to be touched. I shook my head and bit down on my lip hard, trying to get a grip on myself.’

I can take it from here.

‘Winter looked up at me and gave me a gentle smile.’

“Okay, the water is perfect. I will go check on Oz.”

‘She looked up at me and smirked. I almost fell over. Ugh she’s going to be the death of me I swear! I bit down on my lip to keep a moan from escaping. I watched her as she slowly made her way out of the bathroom.’

‘I slid out of my robe and slowly sinked into the hot steamy water. The water was so hot it made a sizzling noise as I slid in.’

Mmmmm.

‘I closed my eyes enjoining the warmth of my bath as all of my problems and worries melted away.’

“See perfect isn’t it?”

‘I nearly jumped out of my skin. My eyes snapped open only to find Winter sitting on the tub.’

What are you doing in here?

‘I asked trying to catch my breath.’

“I came to see if you were okay.”

‘Her eyes traveled up and down my body.’

“Lean forward.”

‘She said with a hint of seduction in her voice.’

What if Ozzy needs something?

“He’s sound asleep. Come on let’s get you relaxed.”

‘I slowly leaned forward and my eyes automatically fluttered shut.’

‘Winter grabbed a sponge and slowly ever so gently started washing my back.’

‘I never been so relaxed and turned on at the same time in my whole life. Lusty thoughts started to invade my mind again.’

“How does that feel?”

‘She asked sensually.’

Amazing.

‘I breathed out.’

“Good. Release all of that tension.”

‘Winter dropped the sponge, her hand slowly traveling up my back, down my chest to my stomach. Once she reached my stomach she slowed down even more. Her hand traveling at a painfully slow rate leaving behind a trail of fire with each touch. My heart was thumping hard against my chest, so hard I could hear it. I couldn’t breath I was basically gasping for air. Her fingers brushed against my clit, a wave of fire and electricity washed over my body. I let out a moan. She stuck one finger in. My walls tight around her slim, soft fingers, my breathing hitched. She added another finger, another wave of pleasure washed over me, I was aching for more. I wanted her to speed up. This is the most pleasure I have felt in a long time. She added a third finger, which was kinda painful because it was stretching me some.. I sucked in air, trying not to scream. She didn’t move for a few minutes, giving my body time to adjust to it. Finally the pain was replaced my by pleasure. She slowly started moving her fingers in and out. My breathing was basically small gasp now. Then realization hit me, Winter was finger fucking me in the bath. My eyes snapped open and I looked up at her. She stopped and looked me dead in the face.’

“Don’t worry I won’t tell your wife you stoped taking your pills.”

‘She started to lean in, her face getting closer to mine. My eyes automatically fluttered shut and I was being drawn in like a magnet.’

‘I was waiting to feel her lips on mine but nothing happened. I opened my eyes back up to see that she stopped leaning in. She slowly backed away, got up and headed downstairs.’

‘What the fuck just happened?’

‘I got up, letting the bath water out. I grabbed a plush towel and dried off. I slipped on a white tank top and a pair of black shorts. I came out of the bathroom to find Winter sitting on my bed. I went and sat beside her.’

‘She avoided eye contact with me. I guess she felt bad about what happened earlier.’

“I think it’s time for me to go home.”

‘She started to get up; but I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back down beside of me.’

I don’t think it is.

‘I said with a hint of desire in my voice.’

“Oh really?”

‘Winter asked sensually.’

‘I took my hand and ran it up her soft smooth leg.’

‘She took a deep breath, her eyes going a little dark. I can see the hidden desire in her eyes.’

In fact I think you’re staying the night.

‘I used my other hand to cup her soft small face. I slowly leaned in kissing her deeply. I felt both fire and electricity wash over my whole body. I knew Winter felt it too because the moment I kissed her, her whole body just relaxed and she melted into me.’

‘Lingering away Winter went downstairs to the kitchen and came back with a plate of Oreos. She then slowly crawled on the bed and straddled my lap. At this point my heart was beating so hard against my chest it hurt. My adrenaline and sexual desire was sky high. My body screaming for her touch. It took everything in me not just to slam her down on the bed and make her mine. My core heated, throbbing, dying to feel her inside of me.’

‘Winter leaned forward, she gently placed her hands on my back, pressing her breast against mine. I could feel her heart beat, it was beating just as fast and hard as mine was.’

‘She ran her tongue over my ear seductively.’

“Want a taste of my Oreos?”

‘Winter whispered, her voice dripping with honey and desire.’

‘I felt a rapid wetness form between my legs. I almost melted in a puddle when she asked me that. I’ve been craving her so long, this is like a dream come true.’

Hell yeah.

‘I moaned.’

‘Taking the cream out from the cookie, Winter put it on my lips and crashed her soft pink lips into mine. I felt my body come alive, everything that Ivy killed off with her hatred, Winter brought it back to life. This beats medication, cigarettes and alcohol any day. Winter is my favorite drug and it’s like I can’t get enough of her. Even with her body fully pressed against mine I still don’t feel like she’s close enough. I want her to melt into me, for us to become one. Our tongues did a soft gentle dance.’

‘I was getting wetter and wetter each passing second. My clit was throbbing so bad to the point any slight touch I would absolutely melt. My head was spinning from all the wine and sexual desire. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I pulled off her white long sleeve shirt revealing her black silky bra. I felt the sexual tension grow in my stomach. I groaned internally, Winter had the most beautiful body I have ever seen.’

‘Taking the leftover cookie she shoved them down her cleavage.’

“Come get it Ally.”

‘Winter growled.’

‘Winter leaned back, I plunge my tongue deep into her cleavage, she gasped. At this point I was soaked and I knew she had to be too because I can feel her heat from here.’

‘I reached behind her back and undid her bra with two fingers. It snapped and slowly slid off her body, falling into the floor.’

You’re so sweet I want to eat you up.

‘I said while panting.’

‘My tongue sucked on her soft nipple and my hand played with the other one. Her nipples got hard, her breathing was ragged and she was shaking. This only added fuel to the fire and encouraged me to keep going.’

“Fuck me!”

‘Winter moaned out loud.’

Patience sweetheart.

‘I chuckled darkly. Finally I get to tease her just like she’s been teasing me these past few days. With every touch she comes more and more undone and I’m loving it.’

‘I took my hand and rubbed it against her soaked underwear.’

I’m so horny 

‘I moaned as I sucked on her neck.’

‘Winter became impatient and started grinding her hips against mine. I was so horny it was painful, but I couldn’t let it show I was trying to remain in control.’

“Give me another treat.”

‘Winter begged, almost to the point of whimpering.’

‘I grabbed her by the hips and slammed her on the bed. Demandingly I opened another cookie and rubbed each half on her nipples. Winter seductively licked her lips. I sucked them up and licked them dry. Winter’s ragged breathing turned into small gasp. I can’t wait to find out what she taste like in between her legs. That thought send me into overdrive, I was so wet that my juices started leaking down the side of my inner thigh.’

‘Well pulled at each other’s clothes until we were completely naked. I dropped cream on her clit and began sucking her hard. She moaned, gripping the sheets, almost ripping them. Winter couldn’t take the teasing anymore and thrusted her hips up into my face, cumming all over my tongue. She tasted like whip cream and strawberries, I was in pure heaven.’

“Fuck me”

‘Winter begged.’

‘I moved up, kissing her soft toned stomach. Tonguing her belly button.’

Scream it!

‘I growled’

“Fuck me now! I need to feel your wet cunt rubbing against mine!”

‘I teased her by brushing my finger against her dripping wet pussy repeatedly.’

‘I straddled her, I grabbed Winter’s hand and put them above her head, tied them up so she couldn’t move them. Her tongue played with mine.’

‘I slowly started grinding my hips against hers. My clit rubbing against hers. Finally getting to release some of that sexual tension like I’ve been dying too.’

‘The bed started to squeak a little, soft moans and wet noises started to feel the room. My body feeling like it was on ecstasy. Pleasure running it’s course through my veins. Every part of my body just going along with the rhythm. Holy fuck this is the best sex I ever had. I really have been missing out. The alcohol was gone and I was on an all natural high.’

‘I picked up my past a little bit and started rocking into her harder and faster.’

“OHHHHH uhhhhhhhh”

‘Winter moaned loudly at first then I made her moans turn into screams.’

“UHHHHHH! YES! YES!”

‘Super horny as she was, she wanted to take control, so she somehow managed to slip out of the tie and pushed me off of her and onto the bed. I couldn’t help but to chuckle with delight at how dominant she became all the sudden.’

‘She jumped on top of me and slapped her soaked cunt against mine roughly, impatient as she was she didn’t even bother to tease. I watched as her beautiful breast bounced up and down viciously. Shaking I reached up and pulled her down closer to me. I sucked and nibble on her breast hungrily.’

‘Winter hit my sweet spot causing me to moan loudly and grabbed an Oreo and rubbed it on her nipples and I devoured her like no tomorrow slamming my hips into hers without restraint. At this point we were both screaming, there was no keeping quite or slowing down now. We reached a new level of high.’

‘She screamed loudly, not caring who heard.’

“I’m cumming! Oh fuck I’m cumming!”

‘Which caused me to pick up my past. I was slamming into her as hard and as fast as I would go. The headboard slamming so hard against the wall I don’t know how the hell there isn’t a hole in it, I’m surprised we didn’t break the damn bed.’

‘We finally exploded and came together over and over.’

‘Winter licked my lips and sucked neck.’

‘She climbed off of me and returned to the Oreos.’

‘I came up behind her and gently smacked her ass.’

Spread’em 

‘I demanded’

‘Waiting no time as I plunged my fingers into her her tight dripping pussy and my tongue attacked her clit.’

Your walls are so tight.

‘I said breathlessly’

“Fuck me harder daddy.”

‘Winter moaned.’

‘Hearing her call me daddy threw me into overdrive.’

‘I started slow the way she loved but then gained speed with each thrust. Her legs started to shake, she was a morning shaking mess.’

‘All you could hear is wet noises and soft moans as my fingers worked their magic on Winter. Her breast, sore now from my torture and hunger, bounced up and down, she grabbed them and twisted them, helping me send her over the edge.’

“Almosstttt!”

‘Winter screamed.’

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” 

‘Her juices flowed all over my fingers.’

‘I laid her back down on her back and slammed my hips roughly into hers. Slam after slam after slam.’

‘One final time we screamed and exploded all over each other, sweaty, panting and sticky with each other’s sex. We made out a little bit. Winter is the sweetest treat I’ve ever consumed.’

‘After our short make-out session Winter pulled out a cigarette from her pack, put it between her thin soft beautiful pink lips and lit it. Goddamn that’s the hottest thing I ever seen someone do, light a cigarette after sex.’

‘She seen me looking at her and smiled.’

“Do you want one?”

Yes please!

‘I said practically begging.’

“Alright”

‘She said while chuckling and handed me one.’

‘I put the cancer stick in between my teeth and lit it. I inhaled, holding it in for a few seconds and slowly exhaling the toxic smoke. Me and Winter laid there in complete silence, relaxing, enjoying our cigarettes.’

*Winter Anderson’s POV*

‘Tonight was possible the best night of my existence. After me and Ally got done smoking I cuddled up to her. She grabbed her phone and started playing the song Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia’

‘She gently ran her fingers through my hair while singing along with the song, I couldn’t help the huge smile that started to spread across my face. This is the happiest I felt in a long time.’

“You shout it out but I can’t hear a word you say I’m talking loud not saying much I’m criticized but all your bullets ricochet you shoot me down, but I get up I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away ricochet, you take your aim fire away, fire away you shoot me down but I won’t fall I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium cut down but it’s you who has further to fall ghost town, haunted love raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones I’m talking loud not saying much I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away ricochet, you take your aim fire away, fire away you shoot me down but I won’t fall I am titanium you shoot me down but I won’t fall I am titanium, I am titanium stone-hard machine guns firing at the ones who run stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass you shoot me down but I won’t fall, I am titanium you shoot me down but I won’t fall, I am titanium you shoot me down but I won’t fall, I am titanium you shoot me down but I won’t fall, I am titanium I am titanium.”

‘After the song Ally fell asleep. I just looked up at her she looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. Ally was beautiful, funny, smart, sweet, caring, really fucking good at sex and an amazing mom to her son. Seriously what’s there not to like.’

‘There’s only one problem. I think I have fallen in love with Ally. I don’t know if I can work up the nerve to tell her and if I ever did how would I tell her? Eh I will figure it out later. I tried to push that thought away and just enjoy the moment, the fact that for the first time in my life I’m sleeping in the arms of someone I love. I snuggled closer to her, I felt her smile in her sleep her arms tightened around, tears of joy leaked down my face and I happily drifted off to sleep’


End file.
